Jathena PWP
by AndOrZebra
Summary: Because if I wanna write Jathena filth, I'm gonna fucking write Jathena filth. There will be SPECIFIC content warnings BEFORE each chapter. So please for the bloody love of vaults don't go reading anything you know you won't like/can't deal with etc. Okay? Golden, now that's sorted, I'd like to introduce you to Jathena PWP - for all your thirsty needs.
1. Not so dry

**Prompt:**  
"I'm as dry as a...well, I'm pretty dry."

 **Content warnings:**  
\- lesbian sex  
\- vaginal fingering  
\- biting

* * *

"Shit."

Athena swallowed the word as it poured from Janey's mouth, breathless and wanting, and she used her hips to nudge the junker backwards across the DAHL facility map-room. She took pleasure in working her teeth over Janey's thin lips; they were chapped and ensnaring as they gave way to her, drinking her in, and she felt Janey hurriedly catching up to her steps, merely trying to stay afloat against the rush of her lips. At the half-way point, Janey gasped for air, and Athena only gave her a second of reprieve before pulling her back under, tongue running along her lips and into her mouth.

Pages fluttered to the floor as Janey stumbled against the observation desk, knocking the printer and spilling what was left of their motivational posters from its tray. Athena paid them no mind as she trampled over their faded and disjointed images. She focused instead on pressing forward till Janey's back thudded into the lockers stacked in the corner of the room. Janey moaned into her mouth, and Athena couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. She didn't care. All that mattered was that Janey had finally caught up to the kiss, and was giving as roughly and desperately as Athena gave.

An orange glow lit their sides as lava plumed outside the window. Athena growled in satisfaction at the feel of having Janey pinned beneath her and, as Janey's hands began digging into her back and groping lower, she rushed to mould herself against Janey's form, replacing the orange light with the weight and muscle of her own body; chest pressing roughly against Janey's uneven one, hands spanning over Janey's stomach, then harshly around her ribs, and leg slipping between Janey's to rub against the hot need she knew to be growing there.

Janey's ragged moan forced her lips away. "Hell, 'Thena…"

Athena dipped her head into Janey's neck and took up a rocking motion with her hip, finding a rhythm that caused Janey's fingers to claw against her back and her pulse to jump beneath Athena's lips. Athena kissed down Janey's jugular, drawing the taste of sweat and oil and arousal into her mouth, letting it settle on her tongue as a sample of what was to come, and moved on to explore the ridges of Janey's scarred skin with her lips. Blood flushed under her tongue and Athena worked to draw it to the surface, knowing that it would flare purple and red, just one bite away from spilling into her mouth.

Athena groaned at the thought and quickly began to undo the front of Janey's tool belt. She followed the dip of her collarbones with her lips, around to the other side of her slender neck, and her own core throbbed when she felt Janey's fingers thread into her hair. They tightened with a gratifying pinch against her scalp while she worked the button of Janey's fly, and she followed the directions that Janey's moans gave her as she nipped and mouthed up her long neck, finding the smooth spot beneath her ear. Metal finally gave way under Athena's fingers, and gravity helped her once the button was free; the weight of Janey's belt peeled the front of her cargo pants open and framed a wide triangle of her boxer-briefs, presenting them like an offering to Athena's carnality.

With one last flick of her tongue, Athena withdrew from Janey's neck and returned to her lips. Her fingers ran lightly along the inside of Janey's briefs, breath ghosting over her lips; waiting.

Janey bucked her hips forward into Athena's hand, whining the way she often did while being tongued and stroked to a gentle climax of pleasure in the mornings before Athena left for a job.

Janey's lips lifted to Athena's, and Athena could feel the want in them.

And that was all she needed.

Her hand dove downward as her lips glided against Janey's, not as focused as before, but hungry as ever. She ran her fingers over the soft downy skin of Janey's lower stomach, skimmed through the patch of trimmed curls that covered her there, and finally slid into her slick and waiting folds. Both women groaned. Their lips fell away from each other as Athena dipped further down, gathering up the wetness she found and circling Janey's entrance in a tease before withdrawing to the swollen flesh around her clit. She lightly traced over a fold she knew to be particularly sensitive, and she smiled into Janey's neck when she felt a throb against her hand.

Janey huffed into her hair, but it turned into another whine as Athena took up a rhythm over the same spot, sliding back and forth easily, and pressing harder on the downstroke when she noticed the hitch it caused in Janey's breath.

Janey tilted her head back; Athena heard it hit the locker door. "Stop tea- ah!" Janey gasped when Athena circled over the hard ridge of her clit. "Stop teasin' me, 'Thena."

Athena hummed like she was contemplating the request, and began a faster pace with her hand, enjoying the quiver of Janey's legs as she struggled to remain standing. She slipped her free arm around Janey's lower back, supporting her with her forearm. "I don't know, Springs," she spoke by Janey's ear, her breath gravely with her own arousal. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"'Thena." The name was a plead on Janey's lips, and Athena knew she was close.

But Athena wasn't ready. She was hungry for more and, in a counter to her earlier desperation, she wanted this to last; she wanted to labour over Janey till her sighs and moans and the slick sound of her being taken were embedded deep in her memory, till they drowned out so many other things she wished gone.

Athena slowed the movement of her hand and began kissing back into Janey's neck as she switched to a hard, indulgent pace with the heel of her palm, drawing two fingers up from Janey's entrance, through her folds and back again in a repeating motion. Athena became lost in the smooth, pulsing wetness under her fingers, groaning when Janey's hips found a rhythm that matched her hand, and closing her lips over the band of muscle that connected Janey's neck and shoulder when she felt more wetness rush to coat her palm. She relished in the thrill of having this woman slowly come undone beneath her.

"'Thena-c'mon…just fuh-fuck me."

Then, as Athena felt Janey shudder and weakly grip onto her armoured shoulders for support, she finally sank her teeth into the cord of muscle under her lips and slid into Janey in one smooth movement. Janey gave a breathless groan. The sound wrapped itself around Athena's mind, just as fluttering silk wrapped itself around her fingers. But as she pressed forward into that pulsing, welcoming heat, Athena realised she'd waited too long.

The muscles around her throbbed in heavy, threatening pulses. She bit down harder into Janey's shoulder and quickly curled her fingers forward, desperate to feel and press into the blissful texture of Janey's front wall before it all ended. Athena drove her thrusts hard and fast, fingers curling in time with the swipe of her thumb over Janey's clit, working to try and catch up to Janey's fluttering walls.

She felt Janey tensing against her, around her, and she listened as the junker's breaths grew more and more shallow. Athena pulled back from Janey's shoulder, brushing her lips over the marks her teeth had left, and commanded into the bruised skin, "Breathe, Janey."

Janey gave one, trembling gasp, arching into Athena's hand, "Shit, I'm gonna–"

Athena curled her fingers one more time as she felt it, the tug of soft silk around her, and she braced herself as Janey came with a long, drawn-out moan of her name. Athena held Janey up as her inner walls clamped down around her fingers, spilling wetness into her palm in great, heaving pulses. The waves that rolled through Janey and into Athena's hand took a long time to lull, and Athena continued to thrust throughout, helping to draw Janey's pleasure out for as long as she could before the exhausted muscles could give her no more, and Janey nudged at her shoulders in oversensitivity.

Athena carefully set Janey back down as she slipped out of her, dragging her fingers up through Janey's folds, avoiding her clit out of sympathy and withdrawing from her briefs. Janey looked down at her, cheeks flushed with a glow of contentment, her eyes at ease, and Athena lent into the hand Janey cupped over her cheek. Her palm was large and warm against Athena's skin.

"Hun…" Janey began and trailed off when Athena brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. Athena watched Janey's pupils dilate.

"Mm, you're always so sweet, Janey," Athena sighed, lips drawing up into a salacious smirk. She had barely gotten the words out before she was pulled by Janey's hand into a soft, enveloping kiss.

"Only for you, my dear lady," Janey breathed against her lips.

Athena drew their lips together again as she did up the front of Janey's pants, clipping her tool belt back into place. She glanced down to admire her handiwork. "Well, I'd say you're not so 'dry' now, are you?" she commented, cupping Janey gently through her pants.

"What?- Ohh." Janey's eyes widened, and Athena watched as she somehow grew flustered, even after what they'd just done. A blush raced up her neck as she cleared her throat. "Oh...y-yeah I'll say. Thanks for the, um, hand with that one, hun."

Athena laughed, stepped back and wiped her palm clean in broad strokes across her pants for Janey to see. "Anytime, Springs. Anytime."

* * *

You can either comment suggestions here or submit them over on my tumblr (which you can do anonymously if you like):


	2. More and more

**Prompt:**  
"Finger riding with a little size kink."

 **Content warnings:**  
\- lesbian sex  
\- finger riding  
\- vaginal fingering  
\- size kink

* * *

Janey slid her hand down Athena's back, pressing over thick muscle and working her fingers into the hard knots that never quite surrendered to the massages she gave. Bringing her hand back up, she relished in the comforting weight of having Athena slumped against her front and she relaxed into the warm embrace her hips found themselves in between Athena's thighs. She hummed quietly with each slow kiss that she felt Athena brush along her shoulder.

At the meeting point of their bodies, Janey gently flexed the fingers of her other hand and stroked through the wet and swollen remains of Athena's last climax; not asking her for more, but simply indulging in the pleasure she had caused not ten minutes ago.

The night was warm and still in their little house in hollow point, and Janey almost wished they'd removed more clothes before working up such an aroused sweat. Then again, there was something she'd always bloody loved about Athena being so desperate that she was happy to be taken with shirt and scarf still wrapped around her taut, heaving body.

Janey held her breath as Athena shifted over her, probably trying to get more comfortable against the couch, and she closed her eyes when she felt Athena's entrance slip back over her fingers. Athena repeated the motion slowly, and it took Janey a moment to understand why. With a wry smile, she glanced down and watched the tilt of Athena's hips as Athena continued to search out her fingers.

"Again," Athena asked against Janey's neck, lips moving over her sensitive scars.

Without thinking, Janey easily slid back into the welcoming heat between Athena's thighs, and she sighed blissfully when Athena swiftly took her to the knuckle. Janey lingered there for a moment, trying to absorb all she could from the impressions her fingers were giving her: silk and warmth and tender, powerful muscle and–

"Again, Janey," Athena's demand – plead, was accompanied by scraping teeth and another roll of her hips over Janey's fingers.

The words spurred Janey into action, and she strained to press further into Athena, curling her fingers forward and down. She spanned her free hand round Athena's hip to lift her and guide her into a rhythm. But just as their motions fell in time, Athena withdrew from Janey's neck and gripped her shoulders instead, tilting her head back and working herself over Janey's hand.

Janey let her take control and concentrated on the hook of her fingers, making sure they dragged over Athena's front wall with each thrust. In the dim light, she watched the pale river of Athena's neck as the pace was set; torturously slow off of her hand, letting air brush around her fingers, and then sudden and hard – so bloody hard, back down. The sheer weight Athena put behind each grind of her hips had Janey grunting with the effort of keeping her wrist straight. The next moment Athena lifted her waist, Janey adjusted herself so she could brace her elbow against the back of the couch and meet the demand of Athena's hips.

The pace never changed as Athena fucked herself on Janey's fingers for what seemed like an eternity. Janey became entranced by the moving arrangement of Athena's body; the sway of her hair as it curtained around her cheeks when her head drooped forward; the mantra of grunts and groans that curled in her throat and found their way into Janey's ears like some kinda sensual prayer; the clenching tempo of her inner walls, their beat travelling up Janey's arm and down into her own core, where they synced and called Janey's hips to lift in renewed need.

Athena moaned at the motion, and Janey listened to her. She bucked her hips again, using her pelvis to put force behind the thrust of her hand and draw out another moan from Athena's lips.

"More," Athena breathed as she tilted her head back again and dug her nails into Janey's shoulders.

Janey pushed aside the burning of her muscles and flattened her fingers to press them harder into the swollen ridges of Athena's front wall. She saw the pinch in Athena's eyebrows, felt the falter in her hips, and felt the throb against her palm. But clearly it wasn't enough because rather than fall over the edge, Athena rose back up again.

"More," Athena said again as she lifted herself, voice hard and breathless.

Janey didn't understand. She stretched and curled her fingers further, trying to hit the spot she knew would–

"Janey…" Athena looked down at Janey then, her mouth hung open a little, eyes hazy with sex and need. Janey swallowed, unable to look away. Athena's gaze flicked down and Janey followed it to where her hand was buried between Athena's legs. Wet trails glistened along Athena's inner things and over Janey's wrist. Athena looked back up at her, and Janey felt a strong clench around her fingers as Athena squeezed her.

"Another," Athena begged in a strained voice. "Please, Janey, just…"

She didn't have to say any more.

Because Janey knew then what she needed. And for once she didn't make a dirty quip or cheeky comment; something about Athena that night was too otherworldly for such words; she was celestial and breathtaking in Janey's hand, and Janey's throat trembled before the sight of her.

"O-okay," Janey dared to whisper. She gave a short nod.

Athena began to move and Janey watched her chest cave as she breathed out. Athena's full lips tilted for Janey in a hint of a smile and her breasts swelled as she refilled her lungs. Janey couldn't look away. Athena's thighs tensed around hers once again, and on the next lift of Athena's hips, Janey quietly curved her hand and drew a third finger beside her two already-slickened ones. Athena sank down onto them, and the deep moan she gave as she stretched dug into Janey's soul, and it begged her to move.

Janey jerked inside of Athena's slick heat, and when she felt no resistance, she lent forward slightly, latched her lips onto Athena's neck, and began driving into her. The softness of Athena's throat was laced with sweat and arousal and gunpowder, and Janey's tongue was desperate to follow its trail down to the heaving valley of Athena's chest, but a worn, atlas-issued shirt stopped her and so she settled for kissing into the crook of Athena's neck as she thrust.

Athena groaned by her ear with a relieved-sounding, "Fuuck," and rocked to match her thrusts almost instantly. Athena's walls easily took the spread of her fingers and Janey relished in curling into Athena's ridged, sweet spot with the extra force that three fingers gave her, and she felt herself throb with every sound of wet-slick that came with the fall of Athena's hips down onto her.

Janey felt Athena's hands slip and claw down her back, and she felt the shaky tension in Athena's thighs as they worked to ride her fingers in a fast rhythm. She began to feel the heavy clenches of Athena's walls, so strong that they squeezed her fingers together on every thrust, which could only mean one thing. Janey smiled into Athena's neck and lifted her thumb to circle harshly over Athena's clit.

"God, Janey," Athena hissed, voice close to breaking. She moaned. "You're so- thick…I'm, I can't-"

Janey removed herself from Athena's neck to scrape her teeth over Athena's ear. She drove into her one last time. "Come for me, darl," Janey whispered, curling her fingers just as Athena's walls heaved and wetness surged into her palm.

Athena came in a wracking shudder over Janey's hand, silent and stiff for the first forceful clenches but then releasing a gasping, "Ah! Fuck, Janey…" and jogging her hips roughly into Janey's lap.

Janey took the hint and quickly began stroking down Athena's soaking walls in time with the waves of her orgasm, and after a few more hard clenches, Athena's body lost its tension. Athena slumped forward against her to ride out the rest, digging her forehead into Janey's collarbone and rolling her hips in a mindless rhythm till Janey felt her climax dissolve into flutters, and finally to a gentle throb.

Janey slowly slipped out from the comfort of Athena's heat, and she heard Athena murmur a complaint at the loss. But Janey's hand was cramping and drenched, and so, with a lingering stroke through Athena's folds, she withdrew and spanned her palm over Athena's thigh in relief.

Athena's chest expanded against hers, her heartbeat throbbing into Janey's breast as Janey gently manoeuvred them so they were lying lengthwise on the couch. She lifted Athena's leg over her hip, slipped an arm under her ribs and cradled her against the cushions. She felt Athena's fingers on her cheek as she was drawn into a lazy, tongue-filled kiss. Athena's lips rolled against hers, swollen and generous, and Janey felt the love in them as she took Athena's bottom lip between her teeth, making Athena sigh into her mouth.

Athena's hand left her cheek as the kiss continued, and Janey felt it slowly wander down her body till eventually it settled between her legs. She moaned around Athena's tongue when Athena stroked her through her pants, fingers moving up to undo her zipper and slip past it to tease over her boxers. Janey groaned when Athena worked past the briefs and stroked into her curls for the first time that night.

"Again?" Athena asked against her lips with a grin, her eyes dark and blue as they flicked up to Janey's.

"Shit yeah."

* * *

 **I'm still taking prompts for this, so hit me up dirty as you like. You can either comment suggestions here or submit them over on my tumblr (which you can do anonymously):**


End file.
